


tony and elena maximoff's 10th birthday

by novoaa1



Series: the maximoff twins: re-booted [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Wanda Maximoff, Soft Natasha Romanov, Uncle Steve Rogers, Uncle Thor (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, and so is wanda, and their kids are two little social justice warriors which like. we stan obviously, and they have twins!, homophobic slur, look this is the softest thing ever ok, natasha's worthy to wield thors hammer, oh the kids get their powers!, only one of them and i don't. think its that bad? but everythings subjective right, so that's cute, soft Wanda Maximoff, they have their 10th birthday in this too sorta so thats adorable, they scare the principal at their kids' school cause of couRSE they do, they're married, uhhhhh, uhhhhhhh, uncle bruce banner, we love domestic wandanat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: Tony and his twin sister Elena turned 10 last week—both of their moms had been so proud watching the two of them blowing out the candles side-by-side, a smile so big on his face that it started to hurt after a little while.Even Mama had tears shining in her pretty green eyes, and Mama rarelyevercried, ‘cause she said some very mean people trained her not to when she was little, telling her that crying and being sad was weakness.Tony once asked Mama if they were right, but Mama shook her head with that kinda sad smile she sometimes wore and told him that they were wrong, that sometimes crying was the bravest thing you could do even if there were a lotta people who’ll tell you it’s not.(Tony thinks his mama is the strongest person in the whole wideworld.)Or: Natasha and Wanda have kids. Twins, actually: Elena (after Yelena Belova) and Tony (after Tony Stark, the man who gave his life to save the world). They get powers, eventually.... Elena's pretty responsible about it all, and Tony's just ecstatic that he can yeet things through the ceiling now.





	tony and elena maximoff's 10th birthday

**Author's Note:**

> was i going to write this? no
> 
> did i ever have plans to write this? also no
> 
> then the wandanat groupchat decided to brainstorm and then i had to write a thing cause apparently everyone else in the chat 'can't write'
> 
> but either way, parents wandanat is everything i never knew i wanted tbh 
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> (oh and i'll prolly come back and edit tomorrow)

Tony and his twin sister Elena turned 10 last week—both of their moms had been so proud watching the two of them blowing out the candles side-by-side, a smile so big on his face that it started to hurt after a little while.

Even Mama had tears shining in her pretty green eyes, and Mama rarely _ever_ cried, ‘cause she said some very mean people trained her not to when she was little, telling her that crying and being sad was weakness. 

Tony once asked Mama if they were right, but Mama shook her head with that kinda sad smile she sometimes wore and told him that they were wrong, that sometimes crying was the bravest thing you could do even if there were a lotta people who’ll tell you it’s not. 

(Tony thinks his mama is the strongest person in the whole wide _world_.)

Mom had cried too, he remembers, a _bunch_—but, Tony and Elena kind of expected that, ‘cause she cried a lot more than Mama ever did, whether she was happy or sad or neither of those things. Her blue-green eyes would get a little bit pink around the edges, and that heavy accent from when she was a kid (she said it was from 'Sokovia’—Tony always had a really hard time sounding out that word) would get stronger, and she’d only cry harder when Tony and his sister crawled onto her lap to wrap her in a warm hug so that she wouldn’t think she was alone. 

(Mama always said she thought that being alone was one of the scariest things in the entire world, and Mama wasn’t scared of _anything_.)

Still, it was a really awesome day: Elena got that super expensive BMX bike she wanted and this really cool black hoodie that had Mama’s symbol (an hourglass) on the front in red, while Tony got that shiny big-kid drawing kit he’d asked for from one of Mom’s artsy catalogues and a Sudoku book with lots of puzzles for him to try (even if he wasn’t allowed to keep it in his and Elena’s room, ‘cause once he stayed up until 4 in the morning doing the puzzles and couldn’t get up for school the next day).

But, it wasn’t completely perfect, ‘cause 10 was supposed to be a really big birthday for both of them—like, _really_ big, ‘cause, well… 

It’s kind of a long story, but he’ll try and tell it anyways:

Tony and Elena always asked about Mom’s powers, how she could focus on stuff and make them glow red and move them around with her mind whenever she wanted. They wanted to know if they could have those powers, too, just like her. 

So, they went up to visit Uncle Bruce in New York, which was really cool, ‘cause Tony and Elena had never been on an airplane before; Elena threw up during the flight, though, which made Tony laugh a little, but Elena just glared at him and made him hold the stiff white lunch bag against her face while she kept barfing, so it didn’t end up being super funny or cool after all. 

They said ‘Hi' to Uncle Bruce (who was still really big and really green and really strong like always, but Mama promised just like last time that he wouldn’t crush them) and Mom said he was gonna do some tests on them. Tony cried a little bit when he saw the needle, ‘cause it was really _really_ big and shiny, and it didn’t get any better when he asked Uncle Bruce in a quiet voice what that was for, ‘cause Uncle Bruce said he was gonna put it in Tony’s arm to get out his blood which made Tony like 99% sure he was gonna faint. Or die. Or both. 

Then Tony asked if it was gonna hurt, and Uncle Bruce said it ‘definitely’ would, ‘cause he hated getting his blood drawn, but he shut up pretty quickly after that ‘cause Mama was glaring at him with that scary look on her face, and even if she was like, really _really_ small compared to big green Uncle Bruce, she still never let that stop her from being super intimidating when she wanted to be.

(Mama had that effect on a lotta people, Tony had realized after a little while. 

For example: Tony and Elena never got called to the principal’s office, even when Tony punched Connor Jeffords in the face ‘cause he'd called Elena a ‘lesbo’ for playing football with the other boys at recess or when Elena had given her two-minute presentation for their ‘Making the World a Better Place' class about bad guys who forced girls to do married people things and what everyone could do to make it stop. 

Honestly, Tony’s still not sure what a ‘lesbo’ is, and he and Elena still don’t know why it wasn’t okay to talk about bad men who hurt other girls in class, ‘cause Mom and Mama were so proud of her for getting up at school and talking about it, and Tony gave her the biggest hug when she was done for being so brave ‘cause he was proud of her too, but, whatever. 

But, really, they didn’t go to the principal’s office either time, ‘cause instead the school sent Mom and Mama an e-mail with a lot of big words that Elena and Tony couldn’t read, probably about why they shouldn’t do things like that at school. 

Tony knows any other kids would have to have a meeting with Principal Hamamoto and their parents, but, the last time that happened, Mom got so mad her eyes started flashing red and Mama said a bunch of bad words in Russian and Principal Hamamoto just looked really really scared behind his desk before he said in a small voice that he wouldn’t be punishing Tony or Elena and that they were all free to go. 

Tony thinks Principal Hamamoto is a little bit terrified of Mama and Mom, and, really, Tony doesn’t blame him for feeling that way.)

Tony squeezed Elena’s hand really tightly the whole time, ‘cause Uncle Bruce was rubbing some gross cold stuff at the squishy inside of his elbow that smelled like that clear liquid stuff Mama sometimes drank at the end of a long day, and he was sure the needle was gonna hurt really _really_ bad no matter how much Mom and Mama insisted it was gonna be just fine. 

Tony squeezed Elena’s hand even harder when he felt a tiny prick that really _hurt_ where Uncle Bruce put in the needle, and he kinda felt bad for a little bit ‘cause he knew that it probably hurt for her, too, and she hadn’t even gotten _her_ blood drawn yet. Elena didn’t flinch when Tony’s hand gripped hers really hard, though, and she didn’t cry like he did when Uncle Bruce put the needle in her elbow, ‘cause she’d always been super super strong like that and she never cried unless Mom and Mama scolded her or Tony got hurt. 

(A couple weeks ago in school, they asked everyone to write a paper about their hero in English class. A bunch of people picked Captain America or Superman, and some kids even said Scarlet Witch or Black Widow, which Tony thought was kind of weird to hear since they’re his moms, but still really really cool at the same time. 

He wrote a little bit of the paper about Mom and Mama, ‘cause duh, the other kids were so right and Tony knows that his moms are the most awesomest heroes ever… but, he wrote most of it about Elena, ‘cause she’s the strongest person he knows besides Mom and Mama, and she rarely ever yells at him even when he’s being super annoying, and she lets Tony crawl into her bed on nights where Mom and Mama are out stopping the bad guys, and she never _ever_ makes fun of Tony for not liking sports or being ‘nerdy’ or crying about stupid things like the other boys at school sometimes do. 

Tony thinks having a twin is the bestest thing in the whole wide _world_. 

Mom said she once had a twin, too, but when Tony asked if he could meet Mom’s twin, she got a really sad look in her pretty blue-green eyes and leaned even further into Mama beside her on the couch and told him eventually that her twin was gone now, and that he wasn’t ever coming back. 

One time, she showed Elena and Tony a picture of him—Mom looked so young and so so _happy_ in that picture standing next to a tall familiar-looking boy with hair just like Elena’s and the same hazel eyes as Tony. 

Tony doesn’t really believe in God, and Mom and Mama don’t either, but he prays every night that he doesn’t have to lose Elena like Mom did. He’s not sure he does it right, ‘cause according to some of the other kids at school there’s a bunch of rules about how to say a ‘proper’ prayer, but if the Big Dude up there is gonna ignore Tony’s prayer just ‘cause it’s not fancy or all formal like it’s supposed to be, Tony’s not really sure he’s a guy worth asking to keep Elena safe in the first place.)

Then they got on a plane and flew back to Seattle (they used to live in Tallahassee, but Florida was under the ocean now ‘cause global warming so they had to move), which was better that time around ‘cause Elena didn’t throw up again even if she did look kinda green the whole time, and, plus, Tony was really excited to get back home and sleep in his warm fluffy bed with the blue dragon stuffie named Buddy that he’d dressed in Wonder Woman’s super cool armor from Build-A-Bear.

A couple weeks later, Mama and Mom said Uncle Bruce sent him the results of their test, so they all had to sit down and have a ‘family meeting’ about it. 

Mama said Uncle Bruce looked at their blood and found some ‘anomalies’ (Tony still doesn’t really know what that means) that matched Mom’s, and that they’d probably start being able to do cool things just like her by the time they turned 10. Mom looked a little bit worried about all of it, and Mama was rubbing her back in circles like she always did when Mom got upset, but at the end of it Mom said she’d love teaching Tony and Elena how to use their powers as long as they promised they were gonna be careful and listen to every single thing she said to make sure no one got hurt.

And, now, well… now, they were 10 years old, and Tony had gasped so loud when Elena concentrated really hard to make a ball of glowing purple energy with her hands after they'd opened their presents on their birthday.

Tony had tried, too, really really hard until he cried, but he couldn’t do it, at _all_.

By nighttime, Elena could move small things like chess pieces and Mama’s silver arrow necklace and the plastic fork she’d been using to eat the triple-chocolate ice cream cake Mama had gone out to buy that morning from the best ice cream store in Seattle. But, still, Tony couldn’t make a single flash of purple appear in his chubby hands. 

Elena crawled into his bed that night and hugged him tight and told him she didn’t care if he couldn’t do it yet, that he had nothing to be ashamed of, that Mom and Mama would love him just the same even if it took him years to learn how to use his powers. He loved her for that, and he told her so, but he was still really sad about it, and frustrated, too.

Honestly, over the past week or so, he’s become pretty sure that there’s something wrong with him, that he doesn’t get powers ‘cause he’s not worthy, and people who aren’t worthy can’t be superheroes just like Uncle Thor couldn’t use his hammer if he wasn't a good person.

(Mom and Mama have never tried to pick up Uncle Thor’s hammer, ‘cause they both say there’s no point in doing it ‘cause they know they’re not gonna be able to use it, but Elena and Tony talked about it once with Uncle Steve and Uncle Thor back in the Avengers Tower on a visit to New York, and they said Mom and Mama could definitely pick up the hammer if they wanted to ‘cause they were both a whole lot more worthy than they would ever know. 

Tony thinks that Uncle Steve and Uncle Thor are both very smart guys… maybe even smarter than Uncle _Bruce_.)

He gets why it’s working for Elena, ‘cause Elena’s so strong and brave and sure of herself and Tony thinks she’s always gonna be his hero for the rest of their lives ‘cause she’s just that _awesome_. 

But he’s still sad about it, ‘cause he wanted this for so so long so that he could go out and save people some day from bad men just like Mom and Mama did, 'specially since he was already pretty good at fighting and blocking punches like Mama taught them to every Saturday.

And, he knows he doesn’t gotta have powers to be a superhero, ‘cause Mama never had any real ‘powers’ even if she heals a little faster and jumps a little higher than most humans since the people that raised her put this serum in her blood that’s kind of like Uncle Steve’s but isn’t at the same time since the scientist that made it wasn’t as smart as the guy who made Uncle Steve’s.

But, whatever. 

It’s a week after his and Elena’s birthday, and Tony wakes up super early—he’s still learning how to read the big round clock in their room, so he can’t quite make out the time until he gives up and decides to creep downstairs to look at the digital clock on the shiny microwave. 

It says 5:31, which means Mama’s probably out on her morning run and Mom’s still sleeping in ‘cause Mama says Mom’s not a morning person—but, really, Tony doesn’t blame her for that, ‘cause he doesn’t think he’s a morning person either. 

Either way, his mind is being really really loud and the sun’s starting to peek through the square-shaped sunlight up on the roof and Tony’s pretty sure he won’t be able to get back to sleep again even if he tried. 

So, instead, he pours himself a bowl of cereal (Lucky Charms—his and Elena’s favorite), but when he pads over to the ‘frigerator to get the milk, it's sitting all the way up on the very top shelf where only Mom and Mama can reach, ‘cause he and Elena are still too short. 

He thinks about dragging over one of the chairs from the table, but they’re really heavy and he knows it’ll make a really big noise, and he doesn’t wanna wake up Mom ‘cause she really doesn’t like getting up before she’s s’posed to… so, in the end, he grabs all the encyclopedias he can carry from the bookshelves in the living room (he has to make more than a couple trips) and decides he’s gonna improvise. 

He stacks them all pretty neatly, he thinks, but it’s still really really early and he’s still kind of sad about the whole ‘not having powers like Mom’ thing, and maybe he shoulda straightened the pile out a little before he got on, ‘cause once he did it was kinda hard to balance and he was sure he was gonna fall. 

He has his bowl in one hand, ‘cause he doesn’t wanna have to take the milk carton out and step down to pour it and then get back up on the books to put the milk back in. This way is smarter, he decides, ‘cause then he only has to climb up on the pile of encyclopedias once to get his milk, and then he can crawl back down to eat his Lucky Charms.

_Mama would be proud_, he thinks happily to himself as he’s reaching for the carton—Mama's always been really really big on ‘efficiency,’ even if Tony is still kinda sorta learning what that word is s’posed to mean.

But, his fingers curl around the cold handle of the milk carton, he starts to feel all wobbly and the books start making loud creaking sounds and he almost drops his plastic bowl ‘cause he’s leaning this way and that to make it stop, but it’s not working at all and he’s really scared he’s gonna fall and get hurt. 

What happens next is kind of… how did Mama say it? A ‘blurb’? A ‘blurt’? He can’t quite remember. 

He’ll just say that it happens super super fast, way too fast for him to really see everything, ‘cause one second he's falling off the stack of books in slow-motion and the next his cereal bowl is shooting up out of his hands in a cloud of bright purple and then a really loud _crash!_ sound happens right after and when he looks up and down and all around for his bowl he can’t find it anywhere ‘cause it’s just _gone_. 

Oh, and he never hits the floor, either, ‘cause somehow there’s this purple light keeping him up in the air and then he’s looking around for Elena to thank her for making sure he didn’t fall but he can’t find her anywhere so he gets really really confused and then he’s falling again really really fast and he hits the ground a second later with a loud _thump!_ but he can’t even cry like he wants to because his bowl is gone and he was just floating somehow and he knows there’s no way his mom slept through all that noise even if she’s not a morning person like Mama is because it was all really _really_ loud and Crap, he’s _so_ grounded. 

He hears something weird a second later—a bird chirping really loudly from up above, which is weird ‘cause normally they can only hear stuff like that if Mom leaves a window open, but he looks up and squints really really hard and—

Oh. 

Oh, _no_.

The skylight is broken, with only some sharp and uneven pieces of the glass around the edges, and that just makes things so much more scary because as far as he can tell, his Lucky Charms got catapulted through the ceiling, and he’s not so sure he wants to know where they ended up. 

But, wait… Elena’s not here, and Elena wouldn’t fling his Lucky Charms out the window anyhow, ‘cause she’s always been too nice for that. 

Which means… 

Woah. 

No way. 

He has to be dreaming. Is he dreaming?

He sits up on the tile and pinches himself hard on the forearm. 

Not dreaming. 

Holy _cr_—

“ANTHONY PIETRO MAXIMOFF!” comes the muffled sound of Mom’s grumpy _“You’re in trouble”_ voice from upstairs, and a pair of soft footsteps stumbling over to the staircase, and Tony groans, flopping himself back onto the floor as _creeeaak!_ goes the front door, meaning Mama’s back from her morning run, and Oh, _crap_—if he wasn’t screwed before, he’s really really _really_ screwed now. 

Tony can hear Mom coming down the stairs as Mama asks “Anthony?” from the other room in that tone that means business, and he lets out a big sigh whilst the sound of both his moms’ footsteps get closer and closer until he knows they’re standing side-by-side in the doorway and they can see him lying on the kitchen floor clear as day. “Why are there Lucky Charms on the front lawn? And—" Mama pauses her scary demands for a second, but Tony doesn’t dare to think it means she’s not still really _really_ mad. “Oh, good morning, darling,” she says in that super soft tone she only uses with Mom and Elena and Tony, and Tony cranes his neck to look at her while she talks to a really unhappy Mom. “You’re up early.”

Mom rolls her eyes, her expression all scrunched and grumpy, and Tony gulps. “Don’t remind me.”

“Guys,” he begins weakly, trying not to focus on the fact that his moms look like they're sideways (he’s trying to see them from a really weird angle), ‘cause Mama’s staring down at him (her face is a little shiny and sweaty) with one eyebrow raised and a really disapproving look in her eyes, and Mom’s grouchy expression is way worse so he decides he’s gonna focus on Mama even if she looks pretty scary right now, too, and, He’s just so _screwed_. “I can explain.”

“Oh?” Mama questions, both eyebrows now going further and further up towards her hairline like she doesn’t quite believe a word he says. (Tony doesn’t really blame her.) 

“This should be good,” Mom grumbles in a crabby voice, her accent heavier than usual, and right now Tony can’t help but wish super hard that he could do that thing Uncle Thor does where he calls Heimdall to get him to Asgard and a second later he disappears in a really long column of crazy bright light ‘cause evidently that’s Heimdall’s whole job up there. 

It’d be pretty cool to be Heimdall, he thinks. 

Heimdall probably doesn’t get grounded, not like Tony’s about to right now, ‘cause he woke Mom up and broke the skylight and yeeted his bowl of cereal into the front yard all before 6am on a Sunday morning. 

(Maybe, just maybe, turning 10 and getting superhero powers isn’t really all that it’s cracked up to be… even if it is really really _super_ cool that he can yeet things through the ceiling now.)

⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵ ⇵

**Author's Note:**

> will this be a series? idk. am i motivated enough to make this a series? ...doubtful.
> 
> but anyways comments n feedback are always the besT
> 
> (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
